2013-02-07 Guys' Night Out
Sometimes a night on the town is just.. a night on the town. It's cold. It's a week before Valentine's Day, and let's face it.. the desperate are out in force this week, looking for dates for next week. Just to not be alone. So, Mel's Burger Bar it is. A bit of food, and booze, all on Broadway. Large screened TVs show the local sports; hockey, basketball.. as the Superbowl has played last weekend. The bar is filled, tables are not quite packed on this Thursday night. In all, it is busy.. enough. Kurt is settled at a table, a plate of buffalo wings in front of him, with a more than ample bowl of blue cheese dressing laid out. Another plate of mozzerella sticks is near, as well as a pitcher of Pumpkin Ale.. with empty glasses settled around for any who may wish to partake. Warren got the call to come meet Kurt at the Tourist trap...at least most of the tourists trying to catch cheap tickets to 'Phantom of the Opera' think he's some sort of performance art or advertising as he makes his way to the restaurant. Finding Kurt in the crowd is rather easy and he approaches the table. One of the chairs gets turned around so that the back is facing the table before he sits, "Really? A Tourist Sports bar?" He looks to the buffalo wings and frowns briefly before pouring himself a glass of the ale. "So, four mutants walk into a bar..." Years from now, stories will likely be told about this night. They might be told by one of those very four mutants, or by some bystander who happened to witness it all. Whatever the tale ends up becoming, it's bound to be a good one. "Boont Valley Brewery?" asks Kwabena, who stares at the pitcher of Pumpkin Ale questionably. He wasn't one to turn down a good craft beer, but with his penchant for fine whiskeys, he was starting to second guess it all. Reluctantly, he takes the pitcher and pours himself a glass, before smelling it hesitantly. "Worse ideas have been presented," Kwabena says to Warren, before lifting his glass in presentation of a toast. Next to Kurt, Bobby Drake's snatching up a glass to pour himself a drink once Warren's done with it. "Dude! Did you see that?" he exclaims as he watches a particularly impressive play on the nearest TV. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that guy was one of us," he says with a grin, nudging Kurt. "Heya, War. What's wrong with the bar?" While Warren's wings may be out, Kurt's tucked his tail in. Being blue with yellow eyes is more than enough to gain attention, and it's obvious that he has gained some glances. Some, frowned, some.. perhaps not so much? "You pick the next place," the elf responds, his glass of ale now in hand. "Do you think this is the only stop?" Ha! "Drink, Kwa.. you will like it. Tonight, then, will be an education in the finer alcohols that can be found in the City." The bar is a 'typical' sports bar, 'Mel's Burger Bar' on Broadway, a week before Valentine's Day. Large screen televisions are on the walls, and there are two obvious mutants at the table, two.. not too much. Bobby's exclamation brings yellow eyes around to the screen, and they widen. "Did you.. there has to be a flag.." Beat. "There are flags, ja?" No.. Warren doesn't eat poultry...he hasn't since he got his wings, actually. His serving is offered to Kwa or Bobby...he'll stick to the beer for now...and maybe the celery and dressing. He opens his mouth to say something to Kurt before he glances at the television and then Bobby, "You're quite the anachronism, you know." Shaking his head, he mutters something about choosing the rest of the places before he offers to Kwa, "It's not out of a can, at least." Kwabena's eyes also dart to the TV, but soon, a disappointed look comes over him. "What? Dis is no good. It is -impossible- to find -actual- football on television! I want to cheer for -Ghana-!" He quickly downs his first gulp of Pumpkin Ale in vehemence to American choice in sporting events, then swivels back around to face Kurt and then Warren in surprise. "Dis -is- good!" He reaches over to snatch up a chicken wing before they are all accounted for, then glances back toward Warren with the perking of an eyebrow above mis-matched eyes. "You see anything good on de menu?" Seems he's offering to put in an order for the bird-like mutant. "Flag for what?" Bobby asks. "Being a mutant? Blue flag?" he chuckles. Attention then turns to Warren and he frowns. "I'm a what now?" he asks, reaching across the table to give Warren a little poke. He has no comment on football/soccer being on TV, not acutally sure when or if it's on American TV. Emerging from the women's restroom is another one of the bar's patrons of the evening. She's a thin, curvy sort with flawless skin, perhaps mid-twenties with long, wavy hair that's either naturally blonde or dyed to perfection. Today sees her in black leggings, knee boots, and a jersey-themed top that's way more revealing than anything the pros would ever be caught dead in. Every bar across the country has its share of floozies, and this place is no exception to the rule. The table which she returns to has a handful of other women fitting a similar description, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Some glances are passed on the sly to other customers, much to their shared amusement. Kurt tips his glass back, taking a couple of long swallows before setting his glass down, a grin settling on his face. "Football? Bah.. Germany would beat Ghana any day.." Grabbing a wing, he points it at Kwa before dipping it into the white sauce, and is back to waving it. "Next time they're in the Cup, you talk to me, und we'll go see the game." Nodding in Warren's direction, it is towards the winged-one that the wing is next pointed. "Ja.. no cans. Ever." With a visit to a bar, any bar, there must be that moment where 'other patron watching' should move into gear. The fact that it's not proper football on the screen is a good enough reason to cast his partial attention somewhere else. And.. wow. The gaggle of girls.. women.. hardly to be called 'ladies' gains Kurt's attention, and easily. He whistles softly, and nudges Warren, his voice lowered so it stays at the table. "Perhaps we won't go to the next bar." Warren glances over to Kwabena, "Thanks, I'm good. I'd...I don't know if anyone's told you, but I'm a complete and utter snob." He grins, as if that will help lighten up his words. He then repeats, to Bobby, "An Anachronism." He just teasingly leaves it at that. "I think the flags are a sports thing." He looks ready to say something else when the curvy blonde catches his eye. He follows her path to the table of the other women, "I was just thinking the very same thing," is offered in reply to Kurt's comment. One slow turn of the head and Kwabena's brown and silver eyes are glowering at Kurt. A finger points right his way. "You care to take up dat bet during next year's FIFA tournaments?" he asks. Then, he sticks the remainder of his wing into his mouth, and actually goes so far as to crunch and chew on the bone. "Dis is how we do it in Ghana," he notes, in spite of the fact that his mouth is half full with chicken meat, sauce, and bone. "Dis is what Ghana will do to Germany!" Hey, no one ever said smack talk was out of the picture. Looking back at Warren, Kwabena at first perks his eyebrow, but bites back the first remark that comes to mind. Instead, he forms a grin and says, "Hey, at least we all know what we are." Soon his eyes are drawn toward the table along with the other guys. He goes quiet, observing the ladies for a moment while munching on his chicken wing. "Hey, don't knock a decent can of beer for a quick thirst quencher," Bobby replies. "Planning a trip to the world cup, huh?" he asks, smirking at Kwabena and Kurt. "Don't let the others hear or you might have to bring along a field trip," he teases. Warren just earns a wicked pout from Bobby. "Watch it, feathers," he says, leaning back in his chair. He scans the bar slowly, eyes settling on the ladiers. Looking them all over, Bobby smiles. "Well now, let's not make that plan until we find out where those lovely ladies are going and whether or not they'd want our company," he says, turning his grin to the others for a moment. Point. Giggle. Tease. Blondie over there is all grins while she converses with the gaggle, bringing a few more laughs to the surface, a select few notes of good humor skipping over the noise of the game and the other patrons. One of them gives Blondie a nudge to the shoulder, one of -those- looks taking shape upon her face. Blondie glances over her shoulder at the four guys, slowly finishes off the rest of the drink that had been waiting for her, then steps out of her seat. Seems like the game's on, after all. "We've already qualified, Kwa.." Kurt begins the brag, shifting such that he's a little more comfortable, though he doesn't quite.. perch in his seat. "Und," looking towards Bobby, he barks a laugh, "It would be my vacation, though.. I could make it a lesson in how to act brave and confident in the face of defeat." He casts yellow eyes back to Kwa, and nods once, definitively. "Ja.. I wou-" Warren's comments on the important matters at hand, minus the football game, earns his friend a wide grin. "These heathen will learn a good drink before the end of the night, mein freund." Casting his gaze back towards the ladies' table, the fuzzy blue elf begins to extricate himself from his seat at the table, the buffalo wing uneaten, now settling in his napkin on the side. "I think you are right, Bobby.. we shouldn't be too quick to depart." As Kurt gets up from the table, Warren's eyes widen, "What are you doing?" He may have the money and the clothes, but he is -not- terribly well-versed in the art of flirting. He turns quickly in his seat, his wings flaring some to compensate for the movement of his body. Blue eyes flick to Kwabene, "What is he doing?" before he looks to Bobby, "I thought you liked boys?" "Good call," offers Kwabena to Bobby. "Of course, offering a trip to de World Cup for your top students -might- be a great way to incentivize and make your jobs a lot easier." Your jobs, considering Kwabena has not yet joined the ranks as a full time teacher. "Brave in defeat to the fierce kick of a Ghanian for-" he starts to stay to Kurt, but stops when attention seems diverted to the ladies, in so much as Kurt seems to be ready to leave. He eyes Bobby for a moment, then performs a nice eye-roll in Warren's direction. "I think he's about to make a fool of himself." He's mid-way through taking another gulp of liquid courage, when Warren's remark draws a laugh and an unfortunate snarfing. "Damnit," he chokes, and reaches for a napkin to wipe the Pumpkin Ale from his nose. "I've already got my students covered. Our backyard antics were such a huge hit that people are already asking for more," Bobby replies to Kwabena. He's of course meaning the obstacle course and snow fun. "Top students get some private training with yours truly," he says with a smirk. Kurt getting up getting up makes Bobby's grin widen. Warren's comment and Kwabena's laughter get a look shot their way. "I like guys and girls, Warren. I swing both ways," he corrects, rising from his seat as well. Oh, and look at which one of the boys decided to take the initiative. Blondie's quick to seek out those solid yellow eyes, they're hard to miss. It would appear that keeping his identity hidden isn't of any concern to this woman, a light smile playing across her glossed lips as she starts to approach Kurt. The estrogen-focused table behind her abandons any hope of meaningful conversation in favor of glances amongst themselves and more of those tiny laughs. Some guy at a nearby table sighs and ultimately looks away, irked that the attention isn't heading his way. "Well hey there," Blondie greets the Blue one. "You guys enjoying the game?" Kurt looks over his shoulder at Warren, that grin still in place. "Going to find out how long they are planning on staying here. Then, we can decide who buys the next round." For them AND the girls. Kwa's rejoinder regarding the fantasy game (Ghana will never make it that far, so believes the German!) isn't truly responded to in preference to paying a little more attention to the table, and the lovely thing that is already on her feet. At least Bobby's coming up to be a wingman! "Guten abend, fraulein," Kurt begins, and there's absolutely no hint of self-consciousness. Yes, he's blue and fuzzy.. though his tail is hidden away. "My friends und I were having a short debate about the game until you lovely ladies caught our eyes. For a moment, we'd thought that this pub had little to recommend it other than good food und beer.. but add to that list pleasant company? I fear they may not be able to get us to leave." "That's totally not fair, Bobby...you can't have them both," it's easier to tease Bobby than figure out how to flirt with the women. He can -talk- to them just fine, but this isn't a cocktail party or a charity event where he's expected to work the room and be graciously charming. Warren looks over at Kwabena as he chokes on the beer, "What?" Back at Kurt some, "I don't think he's making a fool of himself. She hasn't thrown a drink on him yet." "Oh, dey will -love- dat," Kwabena fires back at Bobby. He watches Kurt for a moment, eyebrows shooting upward as he overhears the fuzzy elf's pick up line. "Give it time," he replies to Warren. "If he keeps up with lines like dat, she'll either throw a drink on him, or have -all of dem- over here bothering us." He considers the girls for a moment, then lifts the drink to gulp down another huge sum of Pumpkin Ale. Liquid courage, or something, right? "Hey, you had your shot at me and you passed it up. No being jealous," Bobby teases right back. Moving up with Kurt, Bobby puts on the most charming smile he's got. "Unless of course you all think a change of scenery would be better and wouldn't mind some company from guys like us." Hmm, it's a two-fer! Blondie will have to say her piece quickly. "Ah, guten abend!" comes the friendly reply, along with a light chuckle. "I think I saw your friend eat an entire wing a moment ago, must be some debate. He seems very committed to the cause." He's also someone which she recognizes. Another time, another place. A mischievous glint passes through Blondie's eyes as she leans closer toward Kurt, so far as to hover her chin over his shoulder to whisper something into his ear, in flawless German. <> Blondie leans back, looking into those yellow eyes once more, smile still in place. If anything, it's grown slightly. "Try the Spaten." A hand reaches up to give his shoulder an affectionate squeeze as she passes that friendly yet -slightly- twisted smile toward Bobby, offering "Keep a close eye on your friend, here." That said, she walks on past the mutants toward the door. See now.. wingman. Kurt nods his head and points to Bobby, adding now to his suggestion, trying to ignore Kwa the best he can.. though if he and Bobby succeed at getting the ladies to their table? SCORE! "Ja.. und if you'd like a change of scenery, we are on Broadway. There are more than a few places to see, und the night is, as they say, young in the city that never sleeps." So even if it was late, it.. isn't. Now, as the attractive blonde leans in, there's that moment of triumph that crosses his fuzzy blue face, and for a long moment after, however.. he stands there in stunned silence after she straightens and offers her recommedation. Blink. BLINK. If his tail was free, it'd.. droop, as everything sinks in, and he actually has to keep himself from watching the blonde bombshell depart. No.. not.. no. Just.. no. Finally, Kurt does turn around, and takes those couple of steps back towards the table of men and reaches for what's left of his ale and refills the glass before he leans it back and empties the glass completely. Warren is happy to stay at the table with Kwa and watch as Kurt and Bobby now flirt. He falls quiet, watching as the blonde woman leans in, breathing only, "Amazing..." but then she walks off and Kurt is left, drooping. "All right, I think I missed something. What just happened?" Of course, -he- will watch the blonde as she walks out. To Warren, Kwabena tips his head and merely explains, paired with a hearty smirk, "Crash and burn, my friend. Crash... and... burn." When Kurt returns to the table, Kwabena reaches over and claps a furry shoulder. "Bettah luck next time, Elf-man. Next shot is on me. Considah it a consolation prize." His eyes rotate next to Bobby, wondering if the 'coolest' mutant in the group will be able to score. As for Kwabena, well, none of the giggling, gaggle of ladies are really up his alley. Though, there is one that seems to be a bit less, ahem, bubbly than the others. And eyes meet. . o O (This is -such- a bad idea, Kwabena Odame.) Bobby flashes Kurt a 'Go, elf-man!' grin when he sees that bombshell leaning in. The reaction just confuses him though, "Ugh...sure thing, babe..." he trails off as the woman goes. Following Kurt, Bobby reaches out to clap him on the shoulder. "You alright man? What happened?" Crash and burn. More like.. Crash and incinerated so there is nothing left large enough to identify! Kurt puts the glass down, but only long enough to refill his glass, ready to down the next. Shaking his head, he opens his mouth as if to give an answer, and closes it again. And.. opens.. but no sound comes out. Nothing that vaguely resembles words, English or German. On the third try, however, after checking to see if the blonde babe departed the bar, Kurt looks back to his friends and takes a deep breath, his shoulders rising, then drooping. The glass is in hand, ready to be emptied. "That was my mother." He shakes his head, "I think I am going to end up in a monastary. Father Mike will have me, I think." Warren doesn't say anything immediately. He just sort of blinks at Kurt, "What? That was your -mother-?!" He quickly looks towards the door as if the blonde might still be there. "I don't mean to sound skeezy, but...your mother is HOT!" He pushes his own glass of ale towards Kurt too as he looks like he might need it. "I don't think that you should go to a monastary. I think you'd eventually get bored. There's no one to flirt with there." If Bobby were drinking at the moment he'd probably do a spit-take. Thankfully he's not drinking so Warren is spared a spray of beer. Instead, Bobby just pushes his beer towards Kurt. "Dude...what the hell..." he trails off, patting Kurt's shoulder sympathetically. "And please don't go to a monastary. We'd be lost without you." Well, Warren said it best. What else could Kwabena say? He could ask any number of questions, but instead, he addresses the awkward issue in Kurt fashion, by going for the next pitcher of beer, pouring a glass full, and starting to drink. This time, however, he's quick enough to pull it away and stop his chugging -before- laughing at Warren's remark. "Okay, okay," he offers, through fits of laughter. "We must all do dis -more often-, mah bruddah's!" He lifts the glass again, shoots Kurt an empathetic look (paired with one of those 'you -must- explain this later' flashes of the eye), then downs the rest of his ale. Now that the alcohol is kind of starting to affect him, he eyes that girl from earlier. A bit busty, definitely leggy. "Alright, gentlemen. Pardon me for some few moments." And off he goes... Kurt shakes his head roughly and pulls out his seat, his hand on his glass. "Danke.." is given in response to the sliding of the glass. "Und.. she is.." He's not about to agree with his best friend as to the general desirability of his mother, no. Absolutely not. But, the word in English just doesn't cut it.. "unglaublich.." Unbelievable. Taking a deep breath, Kurt empties that newly filled glass reasonably quickly, yellow eyes blinking. "You are right. All the women that could be found there are getting old. Such is the problem of the Church these days. Not many are taking their vows." He'd hit on nuns?! It is simply not in him to sulk, to remain 'down' for too long, however.. and he offers a wry chuckle, his voice low. "The very fact my mother is a shape-shifter makes things a little more difficult for me to recognize her." There.. that's why he had to be told! Turning his gaze at the now two extra glasses of ale before him, he grins after Kwa.. "Now let us see how far he gets.." before he looks back to Bobby and Warren. "You are stuck with me. Besides, I would not give running the dance next week to my friends.. I like you more than that." Warren watches after Kwabena as he apparently scores a date. "I don't know how he does it..." before he looks back to the others. He watches Bobby as he gives Kurt support...and watches as Kurt works through what just happened. "Wait. Your mom is a shapeshifter?" Maybe he needs a drink now. If there's any ale left, he'll take some. If not...he might just need to order something. Time to change the subject, "You're having a High School dance at the school? Oh, man...wait, are you two chaperoning?" He grins broadly, "Someone needs to take pictures of that." "Gesundheit," Bobby teases Kurt just a little, trying to raise his spirits. If it doesn't work well...Warren's idea for more beer would be nice. Bobby would definitely agree. "Shapeshifting explains a lot," he says. He turns to watch Kwabena scoring himself a date and sends his buddy a quick thumbs up. He grins at Kurt's declaration of them being stuck with him. "Sure it's not the other way around?" he jokes. And then Warren presents an opening Bobby can't pass up...especially not when he's had a few drinks. He throws an arm around Kurt's shoulders and grins. "Chaperoning? No, I'm this big blue hunk's date," he jokes, leaning over to try to give Kurt a peck on the cheek. Of course he's just trying to see if Warren falls for it and trying to get a laugh out of Kurt. "Ja.. you don't think she always looks like that?" Kurt shakes his head, offering a 'tsk'. He pauses a moment before sighing, "She was hot, though." No. NO. Oh, thank god.. and Kurt pushes the untouched glass of ale back towards Warren. "There will be a few us of chaperoning." There is a look of amusement that comes to the blue-elf's face. "It would be good for you to come help. The decoration committee is working hard. So is the entertainment committee und the refreshments committee." Unfortunately, it's all the same five girls, but who's telling? Certainly not him! Then Bobby's arm is around him and Kurt barks a laugh at the gesture. He knows it's all in fun, though he knows that such things are frowned down upon in the Church. Still, and he tries to manage to keep a straight face in his explanation. "It is getting harder and harder to find anyone to take. This was my last hope. Perhaps things will work out for the best." Another drink. Warren doesn't look shocked. After all, he's the one who demanded equality for all at his father's company. Instead, he just lifts the glass of ale to his lips, "But...who leads when you dance then?" His grin disappears behind the glass as he takes a long drink. "Whoever's taller," Bobby answers simply, smirking Warren's way. He gives Kurt quick friendly one-armed side hug before releasing him. Bobby's chuckles before standing. "Right, I'm gonna go get us some more drinks and something else to eat. Be right back guys." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs